pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zaknel
Zaknel jest bossem w grach Patapon i Patapon 2: DonChaka oraz rzadkim bossem w Patapon 3. thumb|Wskazówka o Zaknelu (Kunelach) Opis Zaknel, tytułowany Królem Pustyni lub''' Pustynnym Behemothem', to olbrzymi, pustynny robak, wijący się w piachu niczym wąż morski w wodzie. Jego rodzinę gatunków nazywa się '''Kunelami'. Innym przedstawicielem Kuneli i bliskim krewniakiem Zaknela jest Dokaknel. Nie jest jednak w pełni dziki; niektórzy używali tych potworów jako naturalnych strażników... thumb|Zaknel wyskakujący z ziemi w agonii; dobrze widać go w całości Wygląd Zaknel wygląda jak olbrzymi i gruby, czarny pędrak z kolczastym kikutem jako ogonem, oraz rzędami małych, pomarańczowych oczu i ciapek na plecach i bokach. Na jego plecach wyrastają małe, zagięte ku tyłowi wyrostki, a na nosie wyrastają palmy. Historia W dwóch pierwszych grach Zaknel jest bossem fabularnym, w trójce pojawia się tylko czasami. Patapon W Patapon Zaknel jest straszliwym, naturalnym strażnikiem Pustyni Tamaran, co wykorzystują Zigotoni, by chronić swoje położone na pustyni bazy. Nie wiedzą oni, że Zaknel jest też strażnikiem pamięci potężnych wojowników, Kibaponów, którą to połknął. Pataponi muszą go zabić, aby utorować sobie drogę i odbić pamięć potężnych wojowników. Walka z nim toczy się w misji Desert Behemoth, która zmienia potem nazwę na "Desert King Zaknel".thumb|Zaknel na Pustyni Nienasyconego Brzucha Patapon 2 W Patapon 2 Zaknel pełni tą samą rolę: podobnie jest naturalnym strażnikiem pustyni, jaką jest Pustynia Moakan. Swoją obecnością stanowi naturalne zagrożenie i broni tym samym Karmeńskiej bazy w Oazie Ekkora. Walczymy z nim w misji Beast of the Korakan Desert, która zmienia potem nazwę na "Zaknel, King of the Desert".thumb|[[Astropon informujący Nas o Zaknelu]] Patapon 3 thumb|Statua ZaknelaW Patapon 3 Zaknel pojawia się na Pustyni Nienasyconego Brzucha jako potwór z natury nawiedzający te tereny. Jest całkowicie wolny, nie ma żadnych planów, walka z nim nie ma żadnego znaczenia fabularnego. Możemy się z nim zmierzyć w misji Zaknel, Król Pustyni. Pojawia się ona, odkąd poinformuje Nas o Zaknelu Astropon. Po zabiciu potwora musimy poczekać, aż pojawi się ponownie. Ponadto, w Sklepie Srebrnego Hoshipona kupić można statuę przedstawiającą opisywanego Kunela. Łupy Wprowadzając w Zachwianie Zaknela bądź zabijając go otrzymamy rozmaite łupy, zależne od części gry. Zwykle są one niskiej jakości, ale mogą być przydatne. Patapon =W tej części wyrzuca najbardziej rozmaite łupy, od Ka-Ching, przez materiały (głównie drewno, rzadziej niektóre minerały, najrzadziej jeden typ mięsa) i ogniste bronie, do Kibapońskich wspomnień. (Uwaga: czasami przy wprowadzeniu go w Zachwianie nic nie wyrzuca.) *'Ka-Ching' *(Rzadko) Paląca Włócznia (ang. Scorching Spear, broń) *(Rzadko) Ognisty Łuk (ang. Flame Bow, broń) *'Drewniana Gałąź'/'Banalna Gałąź' (ang. Wood Branch/''Banal Branch'', drewno poziomu pierwszego) *'Wiśniowe Drzewo' (ang. Cherry Tree, drewno poziomu drugiego) *(Rzadko) Hinoki (drewno poziomu trzeciego) *(Rzadko) Super Cedr (drewno poziomu czwartego) *(Rzadko) Mięso Marzeń (ang. Dream Meat, mięso poziomu trzeciego) *(Rzadko) Kamień (ang. Stone, minerał poziomu pierwszego) *(Rzadko) Twarde Żelazo (ang. Hard Iron, minerał poziomu drugiego) *(Rzadko) Ruda Tytanu (ang. Titanium Ore, minerał poziomu trzeciego) *(Tylko raz, na pierwszym poziomie) Pamięć Kibaponów (ang.'' Kibapon's Memory'', przedmiot odblokowujący klasę Kibapon) |-|Patapon 2=W tej części Zaknel daje nam praktycznie tylko materiały z kategorii warzyw. Zdobywamy też jego Bitewne Jajo (ang. Battle Egg), zaś grając w nie zdobywamy takie same materiały, Maski i Komupona. thumb|Bitewne Jajo (Battle Egg) Zaknela *'Oczata Kapusta' (ang. Eyeball Cabbage, warzywo poziomu pierwszego) *'Krwawa Marchew'/'Płacząca Marchew' (ang. Blood Carrot/''Crying Carrot'', warzywo poziomu drugiego) *'Dynia Predatora' (ang.'' Predator Pumpkin'', warzywo poziomu trzeciego) *(Rzadko)Wrzosowa Morela/'Mglisty Grzyb' (ang. Moor Morel/''Hazy Shroom'', warzywo poziomu czwartego) *(Rzadko) Guddorian (warzywo poziomu piątego) *(Tylko raz) Jajo Zaknela poziomu 1 (ang. Zaknel Egg lvl. 1) |-|Patapon 3=W tej części Zaknel dopiero zabity (nie upuszcza niczego przy wprowadzeniu w Zachwianie) wyrzuca pojedyncze Skrzynie wysokiej jakości i na średnich poziomach. *'Złote Skrzynie' poziomu 15-24 *(Rzadziej) Diamentowe Skrzynie poziomu 15-24 Taktyka *Zaknel jest bossem bardzo mobilnym, często zakopuje się w ziemi stając się tym samym niewrażliwym na wszelkie ataki oraz znikając Nam z oczu (dopiero w "Patapon 3" po jego Pasku Zdrowia można zobaczyć gdzie się przemieszcza). Dlatego lepiej nie atakować, gdy skończył atak.thumb|Zaknel ze zniszczonym wyrostkiem na łbie **Do walki z nim warto użyć klas i broni umożliwiających szybki atak. *W "Patapon" jest jednym z najłatwiejszych bossów, w dwójce jego siła jest przeciętna, a w "Patapon 3" potrafi być groźny. **W trzeciej części wyrównaną walkę z nim toczymy od około 25 poziomu. **W "Patapon" opiera swe siły na wytrzymałości, jego ataki są bardzo słabe. **W "Patapon 2" nie jest specjalnie wytrzymały, ale jego ataki mogą znacznie zaszkodzić. *Zaknel dysponuje dużymi możliwościami Zachwiania, zatem warto uodpornić się na ten Efekt Statusu. **Ponieważ w Szale (w "Patapon 3) atakuje bardzo szybko, lepiej nie zabierać klas długo wykonującyh ataki. *Sięgającymi wysoko atakami (w jedynce i dwójce) można rozwalić Zaknelowi wyrostek na "czole". Jesli tak się stanie, przy Zachwianiu będzie wyrzucać materiały nieco lepszej jakości. *Lepiej nie gonić go, gdy się wycofa, bo może szybko wrócić. **Gdy w "Patapon 3" wycofa się na małą odległość, wciąż widać będzie jego Pasek Zdrowia, oznaczać to będzie, że na sto procent zaraz wróci do walki. Dopiero, gdy całkowicie zniknie z ekranu warto go gonić. *Zaknel jest dość podatny na Uśpienie i Zachwianie. *Trudno jest go za to Zamrozić i nie da się Podpalić.thumb|Słabnąc, Zaknel falująco przymyka oczy *Zaknel otrzymuje lekko zaniżone obrażenia od Ognia i nieco zawyżone od Lodu. Nie są to jednak zbyt znaczące statystyki. *Jego ataki ogniem i zgniataniem głową trudno odróżnić, ale obu można tak samo uniknąć. *Gdy Zaknelowi pozostanie niewiele Zdrowia zacznie charakterystycznie pochylać się, przymykając przy tym oczy. Ataki i umiejętności Zaknel dysponuje następującymi atakami i umiejętnościami: Patapon =W tej części Zaknel nie atakuje zbyt silnie (swoje siły pokłada w defensywie). thumb|Zaknel szykuje się do Zgniecenia (po prawej atak) Zgniecenie Zaknel odchyli głowę do tyłu, przez chwilę będzie patrzył prosto w niebo (po tym można odróżnić ten atak od Zionięcia Ogniem), po czym gwałtownie uderzy w ziemię przed sobą szyją i łbem. Ten atak zadaje niskie-średnie obrażenia, Odrzuca i wprowadza w Zachwianie. Aby tego uniknąć należy użyć pieśni PonPata; ChakaChaka także jest skuteczne, ale mniej opłacalne (nie zablokuje wszystkich obrażeń).thumb|Zaknel szykuje się do Zionięcia (po prawej atak) Zionięcie Łeb Zaknela spęcznieje, odchyli go do tyłu, zacznie kiwać głową oraz ogonem, po czym zionie przed siebie gęstym ogniem. Atak ten zadaje niskie obrażenia i Podpala. Ataku tego najlepiej jest uniknąć piosenką PonPata, ChakaChaka uchroni przed obrażeniami, ale nie przed Podpaleniem.thumb|Zaknel szykuje Trzęsienie Ziemi (po prawej w trakcie ataku) Trzęsienie Ziemi (Najsilniejszy atak Zaknela w tej części) Robak położy się na ziemi, przez chwilę będzie podnosił i opuszczał grzbiet, po czym wykona pięć potężnych uderzeń ogonem i łbem w ziemię. Każde uderzenie zadaje obrażenia i Powala na ziemię wszystkim jednostkom stojącym na ziemi (atak ten ma zasięg działania, ale jest bardzo duży; jeśli stoimy z dala od bestii, zostaniemy jedynie Powaleni na ziemię). Łącznie obrażenia będą średnie (dojdzie do tego Przewrócenie). Ataku nie da się stuprocentowo uniknąć za pomocą żadnej z pieśni (wszystkie trwają zbyt krótko). Jedynym unikiem jest ChakaChaka, PonPata nic nie da. Staranowanie (Umiejętność bierna) Zaknel sunąc przed siebie odpycha wszystkie jednostki na które wpadnie, cofając je do tyłu. Poza zmienieniem pozycji armii nie czyni w ten sposób żadnej szkody. Nie trzeba unikać Staranowania (Kunela można jednak powstrzymać poprzez Uśpienie, bądź wprowadzenie go w Zachwianie). |-|Patapon 2=W dwójce Zaknel atakuje już znacznie potężniej, trafiając jednym z ataków potrafi wyrządzić znaczące szkody.thumb|Zaknel szykuje się do Zgniecenia (po prawej atak) Zgniecenie Zaknel odchyli głowę do tyłu, przez chwilę będzie patrzył prosto w niebo (po tym można odróżnić ten atak od Zionięcia Ogniem), po czym gwałtownie uderzy w ziemię przed sobą szyją i łbem. Ten atak zadaje średnie obrażenia, Odrzuca i wprowadza w Zachwianie. Aby tego uniknąć należy użyć pieśni PonPata. ChakaChaka jest nieopłacalne (jak w poprzedniej części), zaś DonDon jest ryzykowne (żołnierze mogą zostać uderzeni w powietrzu).thumb|Zaknel szykuje się do Zionięcia (po prawej atak) Zionięcie Łeb Zaknela spęcznieje, odchyli go do tyłu, zacznie kiwać głową oraz ogonem, po czym zionie przed siebie gęstym ogniem. Atak ten zadaje średnie obrażenia i Podpala. Najlepiej go unikać za pomocą piosenek DonDon lub PonPata. ChakaChaka jest nieopłacalne (nie uchroni przed Podpaleniem).thumb|Zaknel szykuje Trzęsienie Ziemi (poniżej w trakcie ataku) Trzęsienie Ziemi Robak położy się na ziemi, przez chwilę będzie podnosił i opuszczał grzbiet, po czym wykona pięć potężnych uderzeń ogonem i łbem w ziemię. Każde uderzenie zadaje obrażenia i Powala na ziemię wszystkie jednostki stojące na ziemi (atak ten ma zasięg działania, ale jest bardzo duży; jeśli stoimy z dala od bestii, zostaniemy jedynie Powaleni na ziemię). Łącznie obrażenia będą średnie lub wysokie (dojdzie do tego Przewrócenie). Ataku nie da się stuprocentowo uniknąć za pomocą żadnej z pieśni (wszystkie trwają zbyt krótko). Najlepszym unikiem jest DonDon, ponieważ podskakujące jednostki odrywają się od ziemi. ChakaChaka jest mniej opłacalne, a PonPata nic nie da. (Ciekawostka: Toriponi są stuprocentowo odporni na ten atak, bo latają nad ziemią.) Robacze Koło (Atak znany od poziomu 10) Zaknel zacznie kiwać łbem w górę i w dół, po czym wwierci się w ziemię i kręcąc w kółko powoli posunie się do przodu. W zetknięciu z nim Pataponi otrzymują obrażenia i zostają Odrzuceni. Łącznie obrażenia są wysokie, dochodzi do tego Odrzucenie i przemieszczenie się pozycji Kunela do przodu. Najlepiej jest unikać tego ataku piosenką DonDon; PonPata także jest skuteczne, ale tylko, gdy stoimy z dala od potwora. ChakaChaka jest mniej opłacalne. Staranowanie (Umiejętność bierna) Zaknel sunąc przed siebie odpycha wszystkie jednostki na które wpadnie, cofając je do tyłu. Poza zmienieniem pozycji armii nie czyni w ten sposób żadnej szkody. Nie trzeba unikać Staranowania (Kunela można jednak powstrzymać poprzez wprowadzenie go w Zachwianie, Uśpienie, lub Zamrożenie). |-|Patapon 3=W tej części moc Zaknela jest różna; dla słabszych (i/lub niskopoziomowych jednostek) mogą być śmiercionośne, silnym niewiele uczynią. W dużej części opiera on siły na Szale i znaczących Efektach Statusu, jakimi traktuje atakując. thumb|Zaknel szykuje Zgniecenie (po prawej atak) Zgniecenie Zaknel odchyli głowę do tyłu, przez chwilę będzie patrzył prosto w niebo (po tym można odróżnić ten atak od Zionięcia Ogniem), po czym gwałtownie uderzy w ziemię przed sobą szyją i łbem. Ten atak zadaje średnie-wysokie obrażenia, Odrzuca i wprowadza w Zachwianie. Aby tego uniknąć należy użyć pieśni PonPata, pozostałe piosenki niewiele dadzą (ChakaChaka tylko zmniejszy obrażenia, a DonDon jest ryzykowne; żołnierze mogą oberwać w trakcie skoku).thumb|Zaknel szykuje Zionięcie Ogniem (po prawej atak) Zionięcie Łeb Zaknela spęcznieje, odchyli go do tyłu, zacznie kiwać oraz ogonem, po czym zionie przed siebie gęstym ogniem. Atak ten zadaje niskie-wysokie obrażenia, Odrzuca i Podpala. Najlepiej go unikać za pomocą piosenek DonDon lub PonPata. ChakaChaka jest nieopłacalne (nie uchroni przed Podpaleniem).thumb|Zaknel szykuje Trzęsienie Ziemi (po prawej w trakcie ataku) Trzęsienie Ziemi Robak położy się na ziemi, przez chwilę będzie podnosił i opuszczał grzbiet, po czym wykona pięć potężnych uderzeń ogonem i łbem w ziemię. Każde uderzenie zadaje obrażenia, Odrzuca i Powala na ziemię wszystkie jednostki stojące na ziemi (atak ten ma zasięg działania, ale jest bardzo duży). Łącznie obrażenia będą od niskich do wysokich (dojdą do tego Efekty Statusu). Ataku nie da się stuprocentowo uniknąć za pomocą żadnej z pieśni (wszystkie trwają zbyt krótko). Najlepszym unikiem jest DonDon, ponieważ podskakujące jednostki odrywają się od ziemi. ChakaChaka jest mniej opłacalne, a PonPata nic nie da. thumb|Zaknel wpada w Szał Szał (Umiejętność bierna) Po utracie około jednej czwartej Zdrowia Zaknel wyskoczy z ziemi zwinięty w koło (niczym przy wykonywaniu Robaczego Koła) i od tej pory zaprzestanie przygotowywania ataków, przez co atakuje bardzo szybko i tracimy czas na reakcję. W Szale Zaknel zadaje nieco mniejsze obrażenia, jednak Efekty Statusu działają równie silnie. W trakcie Szału Zaknel kopie pod ziemią (przemieszcza się) dużo szybciej. Staranowanie (Umiejętność bierna) Kunel sunąc przed siebie nieuchronnie odepchnie wszystkie staranowane jednostki, dodatkowo zada im niskie obrażenia (seryjnie, tzn. kilka razy z rzędu), Odrzuci je i wprowadzi w Zachwianie. Powstrzymać potwora można poprzez Uśpienie, Zamrożenie, lub wprowadzenie go w Zachwianie, albo poprzez zapory Bowmunka lub Pingreka. Przed staranowaniem można ochronić się dowolną piosenką obronną lub po prostu trzymając się z dala od potwora. Ciekawostki *W "Patapon 3" Zaknel ma zmienioną animację Zionięcia. *W "Patapon 3" poznajemy potwory, które zakopują się w ziemi na wzór Kuneli: Golemy. *Kunele dysponują unikatowym, bardzo rzadko widywanym Efektem Statusu- Powaleniem. Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Rzadcy Bossowie Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Przeciwnicy